Directioners Never Give Up
by martinaa
Summary: Eduarda, assim como todas as directioners, sonhava em encontrar com os meninos, mas descobre que tem apenas um mês de vida. Mesmo sabendo disso, esconde de todos e tenta esquecê-los, achando que não valeu a pena amá-los sendo que eles não a conhecem. O que o destino vai planejar para ela?


– Deu, querida. Está pronto. - A enfermeira falou e eu dei um meio sorriso.

– Obrigada. - Falei e me levantei. Apertei o curativo como sempre era mandado.

– Os resultados chegam semana que vem. - Ela disse e eu concordei.

Meus pais estavam na sala de espera.

– Como foi? - Minha mãe perguntou.

– Normal.

– Claro, você adora tirar sangue. - Meu pai comentou rindo.

– Ai, vamos filha, você precisa descansar. - Entramos no carro e fomos para casa.

Assim que estacionamos na garagem, eu corri para o banheiro, indo vomitar novamente.

Depois desse pesadelo, escovei os dentes e saí.

Minha mãe me olhava na porta com uma cara cansada.

– Já é a quinta vez hoje. - Suspirou.

– Eu sei, mãe.

– Achei que os remédios iriam te fazer melhorar.

– Era o que eu queria também, mas, não fique preocupada, tudo vai dar certo. - Sorri de canto tentando parecer bem.

Pois é, eu tinha uma doença desconhecida e a cada dia piorava mais.

Parei de ir à escola semana passada, afinal, não conseguia me levantar da cama e quando isso acontecia, meu nariz começava a sangrar ou eu vomitava.

Fui perdendo o apetite a agora estava muito magra, me alimentando pelo soro apenas.

É, minha vida não estava muito boa, mas eu achei que iria ficar pior.

Estava tentando ser forte pela minha mãe que passava noites e noites cuidando de mim.

Seu relacionamento com o meu pai ia de mal a pior já que todo dia ela estava exausta.

Me deitei cuidadosamente e peguei o meu Ipod. Liguei-o na música que sempre me fazia chorar, Moments.

Minha mãe já sabia que quando eu ligava-o, tinha que sair de perto.

Fechou a porta e foi para a cozinha.

watch?v=Fl4KjaqiRaM

Tudo que eu mais queria era ir no show deles que seria em duas semanas.

Minha amiga comprou dois ingressos, uma para ela e outro para o seu namorado, mas, semana passada, eles terminaram e ela sabia que eu era directioner, então me ofereceu, ainda por cima de graça, porque o que valia era a companhia.

Perguntei (lê-se implorei) para minha mãe, mas ela não deixou, dizendo que eu iria passar mal e coisas assim.

De noite, eu a ouço chorar trancada no banheiro.

Acho que eu estraguei sua vida com essa doença maldita.

Eu só quero morrer logo para que todos me esqueçam e superem o que aconteceu.

Nesse momento, um abraço cairía bem, principalmente do meu Liam.

Muitas vezes me peguei olhando a parede onde estava o pôster dele e imaginando o que aconteceria caso o conhecesse.

Finalmente ele havia terminado com a Danielle, não que eu não gostasse dela, mas ele é só meu e ela não estava entendendo isso.

Ouvi leves batidas que interromperam meu pensamento ciumento.

– Entre. - Falei e tirei os fones.

– Sou eu. - Era a Martina, que sempre vinha me visitar à tarde.

– Oi, amor. - Falei sorrindo de canto.

– Como você está? - Perguntou e se sentou do meu lado na cama.

– Melhor. - Menti para não preocupá-la, o que não deu certo.

– Vou fingir que acredito. - Revirou os olhos. - Eu comprei uma coisa pra você. - Sorriu e me mostrou uma sacola.

Abri desesperadamente e vi uma camiseta escrito "Mrs. Payne" com dois corações.

.

– Owwwwwn, obrigada amor. - Sorri.

– Isso é pra você usar quando formos ao show. - Logo desanimei.

– Eu não vou ir.

– AAAh, sua mãe não deixou? - Perguntou triste.

– Não, mas não tem problema, eles nunca iriam falar comigo mesmo.

– Cala boca, não é assim. Você tem tanta chance quanto qualquer uma!

– MAH, ISSO NÃO É VERDADE! EU NÃO TENHO CHANCES, EU ESTOU DOENTE E VOU MORRER. SE EU LEVANTAR, PASSO MAL, COMO MERDAS VOU CHEGAR ATÉ ELES? - Desabafei (gritando) e quanto notei já chorava.

Ela só me olhou e deu um abraço forte em mim.

– Directioners nunca desistem. - Sussurrou. - E nós também não iremos.

– Mah, me desculpa por ter gritado contigo. - Falei triste comigo mesma.

– Que nada, amor. Fica tranqu... - Foi interrompida pelo seu celular.

Atendeu e colocou no vivo-a-voz.

– É a Laura. - Me disse. - OOi, bebê. - Ela falou.

– TU NÃO VAI ACREDITAR, EU TO PIRANDO AQUI! - Começou a gritar.

– Calma, me explica direito o que houve.

– EU... AÍ.. EU CONSEGUI... MAS SÃO 4... MAS TEM O PASSAPORTE... DAÍ EU TO FELIZ. - Ela começou a se atrapalhar.

– Laura, assim não vai rolar, explica com calma. - Eu falei.

– Ok ok. - Respirou fundo. - Eu tava no meu FC e tinha uma promoção de ir conhecer os meninos por um dia enquanto eles gravavam o clipe de Moments.

– Tá, e aí?

– EU GANHEI! - Ela gritou e nós duas também.

– AAAAAAAAI, QUE MASSA, TIRA FOTOS E ME MANDA. DIZ QUE EU AMO LARRY STYLINSON! - Mah começou a gritar desesperada.

– E QUE EU ESTOU FELIZ PELO LIAM TER TERMINADO COM A DANI. - Falei feliz.

– Ah, eu acho que não contei a segunda parte. São 5 "convites".

– MEU DEUS, EU QUERO IR! - Mah gritou.

– Claro né, sua boba. Estou te ligando pra isso. - Ela riu. - Você, a Eduarda, a Mylena e a Marcella vão comigo (N/a: Desculpa Luísa, Olívia e Beatriz. Mas quem sabe vocês entram depois na história)

– Obrigada, mas eu não posso ir, minha mãe não deixa.

– Foge. Simple but effective. - A Mah falou rindo.

– Acontece que eu passo mal.

– AAAi, amor. O convite está feito, se quiser ir, é tudo de graça, o hotel, o show nas melhores fileiras e tudo mais.

– Obrigada, Lau. - Falei.

– Então eu vou indo. - Falou e desligou.

– Filha, hora dos remédios. - Minha mãe disse entrando no quarto.

Deixou vários frascos ao lado da minha cama e um copo de água.

– Ok, então eu vou pra casa, até amanhã amor. - Falou e foi embora.

– Eduarda. - Minha mãe suspirou e eu olhei-a. - Está com medo dos exames?

– ... - Pensei em mentir, mas não adianta nada agora. - Sim, muito. Eu acho que não melhorei nada e sim piorei.

– Eu e o seu pai decidimos que você irá se consultar no médico do Rio de Janeiro.

– O que vai mudar?

– Ele é um especialista que me recomendaram. Disseram que há uma cirurgia que pode melhorar o seu caso.

– E quando vamos?

– Semana que vem, depois de pegarmos os exames de sangue.

– Ok, mãe. - Concordei sem alternativas.

Ela saiu depois de me ver tomar os remédios, que, diga-se de passagem, eram horríveis.

Finalmente as meninas conheceriam seus favoritos.

Martina gostava do Harry (N/a: do Louis na verdade, mas eu "dei" ele pra Laura¬¬), Laura do Louis, Marcella do Zayn, Mylena do Niall e eu do Liam. Formávamos um grupo bonitinho, pena que eu não iria.

Eu perdi a única chance que teria de conhecê-lo, sou mesmo uma ...

Dormi chorando de tanto pensar nas possíveis conversas que eu teria com ele se fosse.

~~1 SEMANA DEPOIS~~

– Filha, eu peguei os exames. - Meu pai falou entrando no meu quarto com a minha mãe.

– Ainda não abrimos. - Ela falou e eu concordei.

Pode parecer drama, mas nós três estávamos nervosos.

Meu pai abriu e fez uma cara estranha ao ler.

– Sinto muito, querida. - Falou. - A doença piorou significativamente. Teremos de ir urgentemente ao médico de lá.

– O-Ok. - Falei meio chocada.

– Estamos indo em uma hora. - Minha mãe completou e os dois saíram para arrumar tudo.

QUE RAIVA!

Eu tinha certa esperança de que melhoraria e pudesse ir no show deles, mas agora nada, eu vou morrer mesmo.

Enquanto eu gritava e jogava meus travesseiros na parede, meu celular começa a tocar.

Atendi rapidamente.

– Amiga, é a Marcella. - Sorri de canto.

Conversar com minhas amigas me deixava melhor.

– OOi, amor.

– Já foi pegar os exames? Está tudo bem? - Perguntou.

Hesitei.

– Sim, eu estou muito melhor. - Menti.

– Awn, não sabe como eu me sinto feliz. Amanhã eu vou ir aí na sua casa e a gente vai sair para comer alguma coisa no centro.

– O-Ok. - Falei nervosa.

– Depois a gente conversa então, porque minha mãe tá aqui me incomodando. - Ela falou e desligou.

Eu não queria mentir, mas elas ficariam preocupadas e eu não quero isso.

– FILHA! - Minha mãe gritou e eu fui até lá. - Está tudo pronto, vamos indo. Pegue seus documentos e um casaco. - Concordei e fiz isso.

Entrei no carro e me apoiei na janela ouvindo músicas do meu Ipod.

– Vai demorar muito? - Perguntei.

– Nem tanto, duas horas. - Meu pai respondeu e eu suspirei.

– Ok. - Voltei minha atenção às músicas.

Acabei adormecendo e logo estávamos lá, Rio de Janeiro.

– Vamos direto para o consultório. - Falou.

Paramos em frente à um prédio grande e luxuoso, digamos assim.

–-

Depois de conseguirmos hora para a consulta, entramos na sala.

Era simples. Uma mesa com duas cadeiras em frente. Nela havia um computador, papéis espalhados e um telefone fixo apenas.

– Olá... - Olhou na minha fixa. - Eduarda. Como vai?

– Podia estar melhor. - Revirei os olhos e minha mãe me olhou com uma cara brava pelo modo que eu respondi.

– Hehe, claro. - Ele levou na brincadeira. - Bom, eu preciso de todos os exames que ela fez desde que foi "detectada" a doença.

– Ok. - Meu pai tirou uma pasta cheia de folhas e entregou.

O médico demorou um tempinho para ler todos.

– Já lhe disseram sua expectativa de vida?

– Não ainda. - Eu respondi.

– Olha, eu serei franco. Devido ao que vi aqui, No máximo, uma semana antes de morrer. - Ao ouvir isso minha mãe começou a chorar baixinho.

– Com licença. - Ela falou e saiu rapidamente.

– U-Uma semana?

– Sim.

– Mas e com a cirurgia que você propôs por telefone? - Meu pai perguntou.

– Ah, sim. Iríamos conseguir apenas adiar o tempo e bloquear os sintomas, mas ela é extremamente cara, além de imprecisa, pode ou não dar certo.

– Pagaremos o que precisar, mas daí, quanto tempo ela irá viver a mais?

– Um mês no total.

– Ok, eu aceito. Onde eu assino para autorizar? - Ele falou rapidamente.

Eu apenas ouvia sem reações, iria morrer, em, no máximo, 1 mês.

Não sabia o que fazer ou falar.

– Senhor, terei que alertá-lo novamente. É cara e tem uma taxa de 30% de fracasso. Além de que, uma vez feito, não poderei fazê-la novamente.

– Entendi, mas ela não sentirá nenhum sintoma ou algo assim né?

– Se der certo, irá ficar "curada" por um mês.

– Ok, eu farei não importa o preço. - Ele disse.

– Então deixe-me pegar os papéis necessários. - Falou e saiu.

Meu pai se virou para mim e me abraçou.

– Filha, me desculpe, não posso fazer nada além disso.

– T-Tudo bem. Obrigada. - Falei tentando não chorar.

– Me espere no carro, eu já vou. - Ele falou e eu fiz isso.

Antes de chegar lá, já comecei a chorar.

Como diria para minhas amigas? Como aguentaria vê-las tristes?

Amei tanto os meninos e nunca irei conhecê-los.

Quando eu tinha um FC jurava que se acreditasse, daria certo, mas agora, eu vejo que foi uma perda de tempo.

Vai ser como as haters me falavam "Eles não te conhecem e nem vão", "Você é feia, o Liam não olharia para você" ou até mesmo "Acha que eles se importam se tu gosta dessa bandinha?"

Ok, eu ouvia, ficava triste, mas ainda sim tinha 0,00001% de esperança, então nunca cheguei a desistir.

"A esperança é a última que morre" pra mim essa frase é uma merda.

ME FEZ ACREDITAR E AGORA ESTOU SOFRENDO!

EU QUERIA NÃO TER CONHECIDO ELES!


End file.
